


Star Wars Promise

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim gets problematic after her kids nagged her about their uncle Jim’s promise to bring them to Star Wars’ premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Promise

“Mom! What time will uncle Jim come?” Miles asked while Mayim was cooking their breakfast

“What? Why would he come?” She wondered. 

“He said he’ll bring us to the Star Wars premiere.” He replied. She felt bad for them. She is in a complicated situation with Jim right now and she thought that maybe he wouldn’t pursue that promise.

She turned off the stove and served the meal. “I don’t think uncle Jim can make it today.” She informed them. 

Fred was caught in surprise. “But he promised to us before that he’ll watch the Star Wars with us and buy us vinyls!” He insisted. Mayim felt the disappointment in his voice. “Baby… Uncle Jim is very busy right now. We can’t demand time from him.” She explained it lightly to him. 

“But he promised that he’ll watch with us, mommy.” Fred started to get teary. 

“Baby… Don’t cry.” She tried to comfort him but he continued crying. Miles got a bit teary as he watched Fred cry. “You’ll watch it with daddy tomorrow. I’ll call daddy.” She tried to comfort him. 

“But I wanna watch it with uncle Jim. Daddy doesn’t like Star Wars.” Fred replied. “He likes to watch anything with you.” She retorted. “Uncle Jim said he’ll make time for us.” He insisted. “Honey. I told you uncle Jim is very busy. He has so many things to do, you know. I want you to understand.” She tried to make him understand but Fred just kept crying. She felt bad that she couldn’t make him stop, he was too attached to Jim. 

She sighed heavily. “It’s okay, Fred.” Miles helped in comforting him even if he was a bit sad about the fact that Jim can’t make it when they both looked forward to it. 

“Fred, stop crying now. Mommy will watch with you today. We’ll watch after lunch, okay?” She told him. 

“Will you buy us vinyls too?” Fred asked as he started to feel a bit eased. 

“Yeah. Okay. Mommy will buy you vinyls too.” She replied and smiled at them. “Take a shower now so we can go already.” She ordered them as she washed the dishes. The kids ran to their rooms and took a bath — excited to see the film on big screen. 

Few minutes later, someone rang the doorbell. Mayim wasn’t expecting any visitor and it largely puzzled her. 

Jim looked at her in anxiety as she opened the door. He was worried that she would push him away. 

“Hey.” He uttered.   
“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“I… Uh… It’s uhm. I promised to Fred and Miles that we’ll watch Star Wars together… And I don’t want to disappoint them.” He explained briefly hoping she would consider. 

“I promised it a long time ago. I’m not sure if they still remember but I-”  
“Yeah. They do.” She replied.   
“Oh. So…” He uttered but she remained silent and cold. “Mayim… I just wanna make them happy. If something’s bothering you about this… Because of… Things… I hope you’ll consider setting them aside for a while.” He pleaded. 

“Jim-”

“Uncle Jim?!” The kid squealed upon seeing him disabling any confrontation to start between Jim and Mayim. 

They ran towards him and gave him a hug that he happily reciprocated. Mayim couldn’t be blind with how happy Fred and Miles were upon seeing him. 

“Mommy said you were busy and you can’t make it today. Fred was crying a while back.” Miles told him.   
“What? Freddy cried? Awww.” Jim replied and hugged him tighter.   
“I knew you would come! You made a promise!” Fred interfered. He looked at Mayim before replying. 

“Of course uncle Jim would come no matter how busy he is. He loves you so much!” Jim told them. 

They were all prepared to go. They rode Jim’s car to the cinemas. The kids sat at the backseat while Mayim sat on the passenger’s seat and trying to act normal around Jim. 

As they arrived at the cinemas, a long line for walk ins and non-reserved audience flashed next to them. 

“Good thing I got reserved seats.” Jim told them. Fred and Miles held his hands ready to enter the cinemas. 

“You coming with us?” Jim asked Mayim as she remained standing still while they moved forward.    
“No. I don’t really have a ticket and the line is too long. I’ll just stroll at the mall and wait for you.” She replied.   
“You’re not coming with us?” Miles asked.   
“It would be amazing if you’ll watch with us!” Fred cheered.  
“No. Mommy has no ticket and look at the line. You might miss the show if you’ll still wait for me to get a ticket.” She replied. 

Jim looked at Fred and Miles — he saw the sudden sadness in their eyes. 

“Do you want mommy to watch with us?” Jim asked them. 

“Yes! Yes!” They squealed.   
“Jim, I don’t have a ticket. I’ll just wait for you outside.” She stated. 

“Mr. Parsons!” The attendant of reserved seats approached him. 

“I got reservation for two adults and two children.” He informed the attendant. “Alright sir.” She replied. Mayim just looked at them and didn’t expect that the other adult seat was for her. 

“Let’s go inside!” Jim squealed to the kids as they ran inside. He looked back to Mayim and smiled at her. 

“The other seat is waiting for you.” He told her making her largely surprised. “What?” She asked. “I got a seat for you.” He reached for her hand — they walked inside the cinemas and sat down on their designated seats. 

Fred and Miles had their seats in front of Jim and Mayim’s seats so that they can have a better view and they could still watch over them. 

The cinema was fully loaded, no seats were vacant and everyone was excited to watch. It was terribly hard to get a reserved seat during the premiere and everyone was glad to be there during the first screening. The hype elevates as the trailers flashed. 

“Oh my God! This is it!” The people cheered as the production introductory credits began. 

Mayim was so glad to be able to watch the first screening as well. She was so thankful to him. 

“Jim.” She called his name softly.   
“Hm?” He retorted.   
“Thank you.” She replied making him a bit surprised. He thought that she would be consistently cold with him the whole time. QHe looked at her face in the dark cinema only being visible because of the light from the screen. 

“You’re always welcome.” He smiled at her and she smiled back later realizing that their faces were a bit closer than usual. 

“Mommy! The movie is gonna start!” Miles and Fred told them ending the sentimental moment of the two. The kids went back to having their eyes glued to the screen as the movie began playing. 

Jim and Mayim individually smiled as they blush over each other. He saw her smiling in the dark and he knew she was liking it. He saw her arm resting on the arm rest, he slowly moved and held her hands — slightly astonishing her. She couldn’t help but continue to blush, she found it romantic. 

“What is this? Like a Star Wars movie date?” She asked softly. “I’d like to consider that as what is happening right now.” He replied and smiled at her. 

“Goals.” She uttered and reciprocated by holding his hand back and strangling their arms together. She lightly rested her head on his shoulder as their hands remained holding each other. 

The movie finally started. “Enjoy.” He uttered after kissing her hand.


End file.
